Purity's Destiny
by Rwbyknight
Summary: brought to a new world how will Aurora, Fem Ash, handle living with creatures that go far beyond ones she's been living with her entire life
1. Entering a new world

**Yes this is another fanfiction crossover but it's been one I've had on my mind if you have read my Experimental Fanfic and thought screw it I'm just going to post it**

* * *

"Stupid Gary Oak just because he's Professor Oak's grandson that doesn't mean he can pick on me," a small 7 year old girl muttered as she traveled through the forest. With the start of summer, the girl's mother wanted her to go to Professor Oak's summer camp in hope of her gaining new friends; however, when Gary Oak entered the scene everyone huddled around him because he is the grandson of the famous Samuel Oak. Wanting to get away from it all she took the chance when it was announced they were going to do a scavenger hunt the little girl grabbed her list and took off.

While the little girl was searching the forest for the items on her scavenger list in a different dimension a horse like creature watched over the world below, "I know you're here so come on out," he said in a deep voice. "Forgive me, my intentions for doing so are not evil," another deep voice answered and to the horse's right is a digimon with chains wrapped around its body appeared, "What do you want Azulongmon?" the horse creature asked, "I am wondering if you could lend your chosen one to help my group of chosen children," Azulongmon answered, "And why would I do that?" the beast asked once more. "Please Arceus the girl's destiny isn't for a couple more years and we both know that the darkness of my world won't stop there," Azulongmon explained, "So you're suggesting that my chosen help stop the threat of your world on your turf?" Arceus asked, "That is correct and who knows she may even discover the power hidden inside," Azulongmon said.

Arceus nodded, "Ok I'll allow I have been thinking about sending Pokémon to other worlds so this should be a good start," Azulongmon thanked the god of the Pokémon world before vanishing. "Let's see you handle this Aurora," Arceus said.

* * *

"Alright where's that Great Ball," Aurora muttered to herself when out of nowhere it started to snow, "Snow in the summer what gives?" if snow in the summer was weird things started happening in the sky, "Ok this is getting freaky." It was here that something was shot from the sky heading directly towards her, "Now what's this?" she asked herself seeing it float right in front of her and grabbing it she saw that it is a small device with curves at the edges with a small screen inside of a circle followed by three buttons on it. Seeing light surround her, Aurora's last words were, "What am I getting myself into?"

"Aurora wake up I know you're only pretending to be asleep," waking up to the female voice Aurora stared at a small light orange colored fur creature and screaming the girl tossed the creature off of her. "What are you?" she asked pointing a shaky finger at it, "I'm Viximon a digital monster or Digimon for short," Viximon answered, "Do you know where we are?" Aurora asked after getting over your shock, "This is Vile Island," Viximon answered.

"Oh who are you?" turning to the origins of the voice both Aurora and Viximon saw an orange haired girl a bit taller than her holding a plant-like creature. "Who are you?" Aurora asked, "I'm Sora Takenouchi and this is Yokomon and you are," Sora asked, "Aurora Ketchum and this is Viximon. Do you know if there are any other humans here?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah I have a couple of friends that came with me," Sora said gesturing her to follow, "That reminds me why didn't I see you at the summer camp?" the elder girl asked. "What do you mean I was at Professor Oak's Summer Camp," Aurora asked confused, "Who's Professor Oak?" Sora asked confused, "What you don't know who the Professor is he's one of the leading researchers in Pokémon," Aurora explained further confusing Sora. "What's a Pokémon?" Yoko asked surprising the small child, "Hey Sora who's the small girl with you?" a male voice asked when the pair of females entered the clearing. "Tai I think we're not in Japan anymore," Sora said, "Yeah what was your first clue?" another male asked, "Because I think this younger girl is from a different world," Sora confesses.

"Impossible," another male voice said, "If we're in a world that you don't know of doesn't that mean that there are other unknown worlds," Aurora asked in return getting a look of understanding. "So where are you from?" the boy around her age asked, "Well I'm from a world surrounded by creatures like the Digimon called Pokémon where children at ten have a choice to travel the world with a Pokémon of our own," Aurora explained, "Wow," another female said.

"Before we go any further I think it's better to introduce ourselves to our friend here," the third boy said. "I'm Taichi but you can call me Tai and this is Koromon," the goggle head wearing young man said holding a pink blob, "The names Matt and the Digimon in my arms are Tsunomon," the blonde haired young man said with an orange-furred creature introduced.

"I'm Izzy and the creature on my head is Motimon," Izzy is around Aurora's height with red hair and a pink blob on his head, "Hello there I'm Joe and this thing following my is Bukamon," following that pair is the other female of the group, "Hi I'm Mimi and this is Tanemon," and after her was the kid her age Aurora introduced herself, "Guess it's my turn, I'm Aurora Ketchum and my partner Viximon."

"Now that we have the introductions out of the way we already know how we got here but does anyone know why we're here?" Tai asked, "Honestly all we can do now is just search the island and see what happens," Matt admits. "That seems like the most logical plan of action," Izzy said agreeing with Matt's idea, "But what if someone actually comes for us?" Joe asked, "Then they'll have to find us," Aurora shrugged, "Come on think of the adventure," Sora said smiling at the idea getting a defeated sigh from Joe.

* * *

But before they could a giant red beetle-like creature with four arms burst from the forests, "Yikes that's Kuwagamon," Koromon said seeing him, "He's an Insectoid Digimon both Vicious and Ruthless. Along with his razor sharp teeth and scissor hands that can chop through everything and anything!" Freaked out the kids ran but it was too late as the bug followed right after them, "I knew it was a bad idea to come to camp," Joe cried out, "Quiet yapping and just run," Aurora shouted and bursting into a clearing they ducted as Kuwagamon flew right over them, "He's coming back for another turn," Izzy shouted, and getting up Mimi grabbed Aurora before they continued to run and to continue the suckish day the group ended up on a cliff overlooking a river, "What a day this turned out to be," Aurora muttered as Kuwagamon appeared but was sent crashing into the trees when the digimon shot bubbles out at the thing. Going to their respective digimon, each child went to their digimon, "They must be programmed for courage," Izzy said, "Shut it, Izzy, I don't care if they're data or not," Aurora snapped, "Please tell me you're going to be alright," she asked Viximon, "I'll be fine," the digimon answered. "Why did you do that?" Aurora asked, "It's my job to protect you and I'll keep my word," Viximon uttered out; however, the mood was ruined when Kuwagamon appeared once more. Regrouping the children were scared, "This thing is tough," Matt said, "Great this is a first stage Pokemon against a fully evolved one," Aurora said, "I'm not going to let you harm Aurora any further," Viximon said wiggling out of Aurora's grasp as the other digimon did the same, "VIXIMON," Aurora shouted out as the devices on their person shined an emerald green color and soon the digimon were surrounded by a bright light.

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon," changing from the pink blob with ears Agumon is a small bright orange T-Rex, "Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon," with pink arm-like wings Biyomon is a bird with blue covering the tips of her tail and ears. "Motimon digivolve to Tentomon," changing from the larva-like creature it became a red ladybug, "Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon," with fur covering its body it had a horn on its head," Tokomon digivolve to Patamon," now resembling a guinea pig it has bat-like wings and a small stubby tail. "Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon," still keeping its seal like body it now has an orange mohawk above its head with white fur, "Tanemon digivolve to Palmon," like a seed sprouting in the sun Palmon has roots for feet and foliage like hands with a flower on its head, "Viximon digivolve into Renamon," standing at the height of a teenager Renamon is a yellow furred, with white on the tip of her tail alone with feet and stomach, fox standing on two feet wearing elbow length gloves with a yin yang symbol on them.

"They just evolved," Aurora said surprised as each digimon stood tall in their new bodies then when Kuwagamon took off Palmon stopped it by wrapping vines around the bigger digimon's feet, "Boom Bubble," Patamon called out blasting out a burst of wind, "Which is followed by Tentomon, "Super Shocker," sending a small stream of electricity from its wings. Gomamon did its own thing by tripping Kuwagamon, "Stand back," Agumon shouted as he, Gabumon, Biyomon, and Renamon stepped forward, "Pepper Breath/Blue Blaster/Spiral Twister/Diamond Storm." Regrouping, those with long-range attacked fired them as Aurora and the others watched in awe and amazement, "You were amazing Renamon," Aurora shouted hugging her friend, "What did you expect," Renamon smirked; however, it seems that they celebrated too soon as the Incetaziod returned and sent the group for a little swim down below.

* * *

 _Aurora: oh come on after making some new friends we get sent dunking into the river below. Is the end already in sight, find out next time._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter so until then see you all next time**


	2. A really busy day

**Thank you to all those who liked and followed this story and now it's time for the reviews**

 **Cure Leo AKA AshK1980: after reading after all the other Digimon and Pokémon fanfictions I thought it was my turn so thank you**

 **Carneyjarred: I may change it a bit but Kari will be brought to Myotismon's lair and for the pairing it's going to be Meiko from the Digimon Tri**

* * *

 _Sora: Hi, Sora here after meeting the Digimon and Aurora we quickly found ourselves running into trouble well time to see if we survive falling into the river below_

* * *

As each Digimon tried to catch their human partner it was a useless attempt as they just fell into the water below, "Fish Feast," Gomamon yelled and soon a lot of fishes appeared, "Now talk about luck," Mimi said as she found herself sitting on a bunch of fish. "They were in the neighborhood and they owed me a favor," Gomamon explained, "Gomamon tell these guys to go faster," Matt yelled as the rest of the rocks along with Kuwagamon fell into the waters causing a rough ride for the children until they were able to get to shore. "Is everyone alright?" Tai asked as everyone nodded before the humans saw that their friends changed, "So it's not Viximon anymore is it?" Aurora asked, "Yup I'm Renamon," the now named Renamon replied, "Hey what did you mean by evolving?" T.K asked, "Well Evolving is something the digimon just did but they called it Digivolving," the girl from a different world explained. "This is weird if we all came from the same world why did you come from a different one?" Matt asked, "I don't know, the last thing I remember is the fact that I was out on a scavenger hunt when it started snowing followed by this thing hurtling towards me than being sucked into a bright light," Aurora explained showing the digivice. "That what happened to us," Sora said showing hers, "But that doesn't explain why they were able to digivolve," Izzy pointed out, "Well, I can't really explain it but in order to digivolve we needed your help," Tentomon explained, "Our help?" Mimi asked, "Yeah we needed a part of your energy to digivolve," Palmon smiled, "Really in my world Pokemon battle other Pokemon, need an item, either night or day, and finally friendship," Aurora explained.

"Pokemon battle?" Joe asked, "Yeah when a child turns ten he or she is allowed to travel the world with a pokemon starter to battle others and be the best," Aurora explained, "And they're alright with that?" Tai asked. "I mean everyone wants to be the best and to prove it you need to battle others. But the life of a trainer isn't for everyone some people have a pokemon for companionship and there are other things to do besides being a trainer like being a Pokemon doctor," Aurora continued. "So what are we going to do?" Matt asked, "I mean we know where we started," Sora said turning to the mountain, "Well I'm not going back there," the blonde haired lone wolf of the group said, "We can explore but a plan," Aurora said, "Well I'm not going anywhere," Joe said crossing his arms, "Fine you can stay until that bug comes back," Sora said. "Hey, are there any other humans here?" T.K asked, "Nope you're the first humans here," Patamon answered, "But what happens when it gets dark?" Mimi points out, "Well before we fell I saw the ocean," Tai admits, "If there's a boat maybe we can water ski home," Matt joked, "But what about Aurora?" Mimi asked, "Don't worry about me I'll find a way home," Aurora waved.

* * *

Along the way, each of the children learned more about their new companion, "No offense Renamon but I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this," Aurora said, "I understand if you need any help just ask me," the yellow fox digimon replied, "I mean why am I the only one not from the world the others belong to?" the child wondered. But getting closer to the water, they all heard a familiar ring, "Phones?" Izzy asked confused before everyone broke into a run and on the sandy shore were phone booths, but when Tai went to open the door it stopped, "Why did it stop?" Sora asked, "Wrong number maybe," Tai guessed. While the others tried the phone booths, Aurora went to sit on one of the rocks, "You aren't going to try calling your home?" Renamon asked, "It'll probably be the same as the others," the child answered, "I've been meaning to ask you said you were at your professor's summer camp?" Mimi asked, "Yeah, it's a yearly thing he did in the first week of summer," Aurora explained when her stomach grumbled, "Hey does anyone have any food?" she asked, "Well I have some candy," T.K answered showing the group the contents of his back, "Then what's in Joe's bag?" Aurora asked, "He got the emergency food supply," Tai realized then seeing as they don't have enough food for everyone caused Aurora to turn to the forest, "Hey Renamon," she began catching everyone's attention, "You know this forest correct?" she asked, "Yes I do why," Renamon asked. "See if there are any fruit or something in the forest I mean when we run out of food we'll have to rely on nature," she explained.

"Oh no there's no way I'm going to be eating food I don't know of," Joe denied, "Joe this will only last us 3 days who knows how long until help arrives," Aurora points out and before long Renamon returned with food, "That was quick," Aurora blinked. "Well it wasn't that hard to find them so close to the Ocean," Renamon explained but then quickly looked towards the ocean along with every other digimon, "Trouble?" Aurora asked getting a nod before a geyser popped out of the sand destroying all of the phone booths. Appearing out of the sand is a giant shell and coming out of that is a pink thing with two arms, "Shellmon," Tentomon said recognizing the Digimon, "Let me guess they're territorial," Izzy said getting a nod; however, when the digimon went to attack only Agumon could use his Pepper Breath, "Only Agumon ate any food," Sora realized, "That's right when we were busy talking those two were already eating," Matt followed, "Renamon," Aurora said turning to her Digimon, "I'm only slightly hungry and not too injured," she replied.

Soon Tai found that he and Agumon were trapped as Shellmon went after everyone else, but before the Digimon could attack Aurora Mimi pulled her close, "Mimi," Aurora whispered, "I don't know why but my body moved on its own," she replied. "Hey ugly over here," Aurora shouted catching its attention surprising everyone, "Renamon eat something fast while I lead it away from everyone," she said. Shocked and worried, Renamon quickly bit into the fruit that was laying around and getting enough energy freed Agumon, but this cost her as Aurora tripped, "Tai/Aurora," Agumon and Renamon shouted before Tai's and Aurora's digivice shined.

* * *

 **DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS**

"Agumon digivolve to," changing from the cute little dino to a two-store tall T-Rex with a horn on its skull, "Greymon." This is followed by Renamon, "Renamon digivolve too," now standing on all four feet and her tail went from one tail to nine tails and with blue flames surrounding her tails and feet she also had a bunch of fur around her neck along with rope, "Kyubimon," she shouted.

* * *

"They digivolved again?" Aurora said getting up, "Greymon I'll distract Shellmon," Kyubimon shouted getting a nod, "Dragon Wheel," she voiced spinning into a ball causing a dragon to appear, "Nova Blast," Greymon roared and together they sent their respective attacks sending Shellmon flying back. "Go get it Greymon," Tai shouted as Aurora returned to the group, "What were you thinking doing that?" Joe asked, "Well with only two digimon fed I was hoping to get Shellmon away from all of you," she explained, "Hey at least she was trying to help," T.K points out. "Guys Greymon and Agumon are about to finish it," Matt announced as Greymon lifted Shellmon into the air and soon along with Kyubimon's help sent it crashing back into the ocean. "Aurora," Renamon said running up to her, "I'm fine but why aren't you Kyubimon?" Aurora asked, "What do you mean?" Izzy asked, "Well when a Pokemon evolves it stays that way so since Renamon digivolved shouldn't she stay Kyubimon," Aurora explained. "Well remember the rules here don't follow the ones you're used to," Sora points out getting the child to sigh, "Yeah you're right."

After the Digimon had their fill of food it was decided that if there were phone booths then there should be people so everyone agreed that instead of sitting around that they would go find them. "Nothing happens without reason so why are we here?" Izzy voiced his thought to the group as they went searching for other people, "I think this is something we'll have to figure out on our own," Sora guessed, "Mimi I wanted to thank you for saving me back on the beach," Aurora said, "No problem Aurora I'm happy to help," Mimi smiled, and taking a break near a cliff they were interrupted by a grey and black rhino like digimon, "Tentomon," Izzy began, "That's Monochromon and although a bit laid back he tends to be a bit miffed when they get hungry," the red bug explained. If one wasn't bad enough another Monochromon appeared, "I think we should get out of here," Tai said nervously, "Why do you think they're fighting?" T.K wondered, "Probably over territory," Aurora shrugged, "I've seen this happen back at the Professor's lab." After dodging those two Digimon everyone saw that the sun was actually setting, "My feet hurt," Mimi whined, "What about taking your shoes and socks off," Agumon said, "Sorry but there is no way I'm walking bare foot," Mimi denied, "We need to find a place to sleep fast," Matt said seeing T.K start to tire out, "Tentomon see if you can find us a place to rest up for the night," Aurora said, "I'm on it," he said saluting, "Wow you're quick," Tai said, "Yeah well before he vanished me and my dad would always go camping every once and a while," Aurora admits.

"Everyone there is a freshwater lake not far from here with plenty of fish," Tentomon reports, "Sweet we can go swimming," Gomamon said excited, "Gomamon we're all tired and hungry so we're only going to be at the lake for only one night only so food first," Aurora said. Arriving at the lake there seemed to be nothing wrong there, "It should be safe for the night," Biyomon said, "Hey what's that?" Tai asked seeing something on a small island, "It looks like a trolley car," T.K answered, "Wait if that's a Trolley car then there must be people," Sora points out before everyone broke into a run towards it. Although upon entering it there was no one there, "This is like those phone booths back at the beach," Tai said, "Well at least we have a place to sleep for the night," Aurora admits, "Alright here's what we're going to do Izzy, Joe go find us some fish and for Arceus' sake don't swim near them Gomamon, Sora and I will go find some firewood while everyone else go start searching for food," she said. "And who made you leader?" Matt snapped, "DO you know what to do in situations like these?" Aurora asked raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know this stuff anyway?" Mimi asked, "From my dad, we would always the bare necessities on camping trips and we would live off what the land provided," Aurora admits, and once a good amount of food has been gathered everyone started to eat. "For the love of Arceus Tai use a stick," the girl from a different world said eye-rolling at the sight of Tai putting his hand over the fire; once the fish cooked everyone started to eat, "Man I wish I had an older sibling," Aurora said watching Matt's and T.k's interactions, "So you're an only child?" Izzy asked, "Yeah and even though being an only child is fine there are times where I wish I had an older sibling," she explained. "Yeah well our parents separated when we were both young," Matt admits, "So I'm being a bother," T.K said sad, "No it's not that I'm just trying to get my head around it don't worry," Matt said ruffling T.K's head. "Come on let's get some sleep," Mimi said getting up, "I'll take first watch with Renamon," Aurora said, "No you're still young so you get some sleep," Sora argued, "Please I would stay up for most of the night anyway and this way I can start making constellations," Aurora said stiffing through a yawn than after deciding the roll call for night watch everyone went to bed.

* * *

But as soon as they shut their eyes everyone woke up to the ground shaking and running outside they all saw a whirlpool form then out of the water is serpentine like Digimon, "That's Seadramon a Champion level Digimon. If anyone is trapped in the water Seadramon will trap it and send them both to the bottom of where ever it's living in," Palmon explained. "Great just like all the other tentacle Pokemon in my world," Aurora said but it seemed to drag the island destroying the bridge in the process, "As long as he doesn't know we're here we'll be just fine," Tentomon said, "Well too late on that," Agumon points out, "Great you just jinxed us," Tentomon complained stepping on a red leaf; however, it wasn't a leaf at all it was Seadramon's tail. "Agumon digivolve," Tai ordered, "I've been trying but I can't," Agumon objected, "Renamon?" Aurora asked, "Sorry Aurora but I can't," the Fox digimon answered. "Wait what's Matt doing in the water," Sora screamed out but as Matt distracted Seadramon away from T.K, who fell into the water, he got trapped, "We better think of something fast or else Matt's dead," Joe yelled out, "You're right I have to save Matt what's a little wet fire compared to a friend like him," finishing this sentence Matt's digivice shined.

* * *

 **DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS**

"Gabumon digivolve too," growing Gabumon took on a wolf-like form with blue strips and blood red claws, "Garurumon," he growled out.

* * *

Taking a running start, the new Digimon freed Matt before taking on Seadramon, "Matt are you alright?" T.K asked, "Yeah but where's Gabumon?" Matt asked in return. "He's fighting Seadramon right now," Sora said, "Yeah but he digivolved into Garurumon," Izzy points out, "Garurumon's fur is legendary and is said to be as strong as steel itself," Tentomon explained and ignoring the parts after that everyone else watched Seadramon freeze Garurumon and the surrounding areas in a batch of ice, "Oh no Seadramon's using its lethal Ice Blast, "Howling Blaster," the newly digivolved Garurumon growled out after breaking free of the ice scoring a direct hit. Returning to the shore with the help of Gomamon, "Ok this is weird so far the first time the Digimon digivolve is when we're in trouble," Sora said, "You're right that is correct," Izzy said, "Ok you have a point but remember that was their first evolution what about next time? Will they be able to digivolve then?" Aurora points out. With the excitement from last night, everyone went straight to bed but before she snuggled up next to Mimi she saw T.K lean against Matt as he continued to play the harmonica, " _Having an older sibling would be so cool_ ," she thought closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no words to say but let's start this fanfic**

* * *

 _Matt: Well it's my turn to fill you in, after running into a fight between these two rhino like Digimon we finally get to have a good night's rest when it turns out we were sleeping on top of something called Seadramon. When it seemed like it was over for me Gabumon digivolved into Garurumon and we found out that when we're in trouble our digimon grow bigger to help us, now that's cool._

* * *

Trekking through the woods everyone stopped, "Am I hearing things or is there something flying through the air?" Sora asked out loud causing everyone else to stop and above, "Is that an aircraft?" Matt wondered, "No it looked more like a gear," Sora objected. "I'm telling you my alien theory is becoming more plausible," Izzy said, "Please, sure we may be in a different world but do you really think that Aliens could do all of this," Aurora said cutting Joe off before he could speak. "Come on let's just keep moving until we find a clue as to where we are," Tai said, "And where would we begin?" Matt asked, "Hey telephone poles let's see where they lead to," he said seeing them, "Fine let's just make sure we pack enough food and water," Aurora said seeing as they're going to be entering a desert, "I should have brought my sunscreen," Joe whined.

But it was when Sora points out that there was nothing connecting to the poles, "Great is that why those phone booths weren't working," Mimi complained, "Maybe but if you remember correctly there were still voices coming out of those phones," Izzy points out. "Hey does anyone have any water?" Joe asked, "Here," Sora said handing it over, "I'm glad Aurora had the forethought to take some water and food," Tai voiced, "It helps when your dad brings you along on his yearly camping trip," she shrugged, "But that thing we saw earlier still bugs me, hey Renamon do you know of anything like that?" she asked, "No I'm as confused as you are," she admits. And as the walk continued everyone was starting to lose hope, "Hey I see a village up ahead and no it's not an illusion," Tai admits but what they didn't know that the gear they saw earlier sank itself into a digimon made completely of fire.

Reaching the village, everyone saw that it wasn't people but Biyomon's previous form, Yokomon. "Just be glad there is food and water," Aurora snapped at Joe's whining, "So if Biyomon came from here then does that mean you all lived somewhere before coming here?" T.K asked, "Honestly some of us did but others are more of a lone wolf of digimon," Renamon admits. "Hey, where does the water come from?" Tai asked, "Oh they come from a spring from Mihirashi Mountain," one of the Yokomon answered, "And where's that at?" Mimi asked, "Over there," a Yokomon replied turning to the mountain, "Is that a live volcano?" T.K asks, "Yes the heat burns away all the germs," another Yokomon explained. "Wait didn't we see a gear like object fly in that direction," Aurora muttered to Renamon, "Yes are you expecting trouble?" her partner asked, "Something like that just keep on your guard," Aurora said. And jinxing it the water dried up before the water fountain became a geyser of fire instead, "I knew it," Aurora said catching the others attention, "What is it?" Izzy asked.

"I wasn't too sure of it at first but the gear we saw flew in the direction of Mihirashi Mountain," Aurora explained, "Great out of all the mountains it landed in that one," Sora complained. "We don't go there because it's guarded by a fiery digimon called Meramon," a Yokomon explained, "Well here he comes," Tai yelled out panicked, "He burns down anything he touches what's he doing coming here?" another Yokomon asked. Before anyone could answer Aurora cried out in pain holding her head, "Aurora," Renamon said concerned, "My head feels like it's on fire," she said and at this point of it was possible her teeth would be turning into dust at how hard she's grinding them together, "The pain it's too hot someone make it stop," Meramon yelled out in pain, "That's weird he shouldn't be feeling any pain at all his entire body is made up of fire," Palmon said. "Everyone get to the ship," Tai yelled out and picking up Aurora Renamon followed all the Yokomon to the ship where the lake was, "How's Aurora?" T.K asked, "I'll be fine," she grunted, "No you need your rest," Joe said, "Not until all the Yokomon are safe," she snapped glaring at him. Attacking Meramon everyone cheered but they celebrated too soon as it only caused him to grow, "I won't let you harm my friends," Biyomon shouted causing the digivice on Sora's belt to glow.

* * *

 **DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS**

"Biyomon digivolve too," glowing her feathers became orange as she looked like Quetzalcoatlus, "Birdramon."

* * *

But as the fight continued it seems that Meramon was winning, "Hey ugly pick on your own size," Aurora shouted surprising everyone, "When did she get over there?" Matt shouted out, "Aurora," Renamon shouted out worried. "If you want to die than be my guess," Meramon evilly grinned and right as he reached down Aurora reached out for her digivice and glowing a silvery blue caused Meramon to scream out in pain as he shrunk and the black gear from earlier was forced out of his body then exploded, "Thank you for helping me," Meramon said when the group gathered around their fallen member, "So that black gear is what caused you to go insane," Sora said, "That's right I was just minding my own business when out of nowhere a black gear slammed into my chest before a searing pain possessed me," Meramon explained. "That doesn't explain why Aurora could feel the pain as well," Matt said turning to the girl in question, "I'm not too sure myself but all I know is that I have a feeling that those gears are going to be a pain in my butt," she said slowly getting up, "After all that I forgot that I'm hungry," Mimi said, "Of course we have plenty for everyone," a Yokomon said handing them bowls of food, "I don't care what I'm eating after an experience like that I'll eat anything," Aurora said gobbling the seeds up.

* * *

days after leaving the Yokomon village, the group decided to take a break when Aurora joined her partners in the trees, "See anything?" she asked clenching her hand, "Nothing so far," Renamon answered then corrected herself, "Everyone I spot stacks of smoke coming from over there," she announced. "Then come on let's go check it out," Tai said who was soon followed by the rest of the group and reaching the origin of the smoke everyone saw that it was a factory, "I hope they can make us something so that we can get out of here," Matt said but exploring the place there was no one there, "Come on let's spit up," Tai voiced.

 _Tai, Sora, Joe, and Aurora_

"Don't go any further," Biyomon suddenly voiced as they were heading towards a direction, "Why it looks just like any other path?" Joe asked, "Wait, do you hear that?" Renamon asked as the group heard a noise, "Doesn't sound good to me," Tai said getting nods of agreement.

 _Izzy, Mimi, Matt, T.K_

Exploring the inside of the factory they found the room that powers the entire thing, "Let's see what's inside," Patamon said. Opening the door Izzy was the first to enter as the only thing inside the room contain a 5 store tall battery, "This could power my computer forever, I wonder if I could hook it up to my computer?" he wondered.

 _Tai, Sora, Joe, and Aurora_

After hearing the noise the group went to find the others when Agumon found a Digimon, "That's a Digimon?" Joe asked, "Yup that's Andromon," Gomamon answered, "Poor dear he must have got caught in the gear," Biyomon said, "If we work together maybe we can get him out of there," Sora said and pulling him out Tai fell backwards on a lever causing everything to move but when it did Aurora winced, "Are you alright?" Renamon asked, "Yeah it's just the heat that's all," she said but that turned to pain when Andromon woke up and held Sora by the foot, "Great Andromon is one of the most powerful Digimon of all with his body working like a machine he's capable of almost anything," Renamon said. Biyomon was able to free Sora by blasting it with her Spiral Twister followed by Agumon trapping it under a bunch of steel pipes allowing them to get away.

 _Izzy, Mimi, Matt, T.K_

Splitting up from Izzy the three went to look around when Izzy found a way into the battery and on the inside the walls were written in unknown symbols and putting his hand on one of them Izzy accidentally wiped something off causing a blackout in the rest of the building but Izzy was able to fix it with black marker.

 _Tai, Sora, Joe, and Aurora_

Grunting in pain, Aurora looked behind Renamon to see that Andromon was going to attack again, "Renamon can you digivolve?" Aurora whispered, "No I can't do it while I'm holding you," Renamon answered not risking it.

After ditching Andromon, Tai and his group found the others, "Hey what's wrong with Aurora?" Mimi asked but before they could meet up Andromon burst through the floor, "All intruders must be destroyed," he said before firing two missiles right at T.K, "Matt HELP," he screamed. "I'm on my way," Gabumon yelled out Digivolving.

* * *

 **DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS**

"Gabumon digivolve too," growing Gabumon took on a wolf-like shape with blue strips and blood red claws, "Garurumon," he growled out.

* * *

Knocking the missiles away from T.K one of them changed target heading towards Tai's group and opening the mouth it started shooting bullets at them, "Enough," Renamon shouted as Aurora's digivice shined.

* * *

 **DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS**

"Renamon digivolve too," now standing on all four feet and her tail went from one tail to nine tails and with blue flames surrounding her tails and feet she also had a bunch of fur around her neck along with rope, "Kyubimon," she shouted.

* * *

Destroying the missile with her Fox Fire, she and Garurumon charged at Andromon from both sides, but it seems that with two Digimon it wasn't enough. "Even with two Digimon Andromon is still kicking their butts," Sora said, "Yeah it's like Andromon is on a whole other level," Aurora said slowly getting up, "Izzy try retyping that code," Tentomon told him human companion, "What for?" he asked, "I feel like that's the key to my digi-evolution," Tentomon explained. "Just make sure he's facing me," Aurora said, "Because if it's like that time with Meramon I can get that gear out of him," Izzy nodded and turned on his computer, "If I can recall that one sequence," he told himself and a couple of minutes later his digivice shined.

* * *

 **DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS**

"Tentomon digivolve too," growing to the size of Greymon the bright red turned into a navy blue as this Digimon has four arms and a stinger along with a horn on its helmet, "Kabuterimon," he shouted.

* * *

After a crash landing, Kabuterimon was soon able to fight Andromon, "Kyubimon get me down there," Aurora ordered and thanks to the digimon being occupied with Kabuterimon the pair was able to get close enough, "It's time to purify you of the evil within," Aurora announced and before Andromon could process what was happening he felt a searing pain before the gear was forced out of him. "Alright go Aurora," T.K shouted, seeing that Andromon is normal everyone went down, "That gear must have reprogrammed my systems somehow, I'm normally a nonviolent Digimon," he said, "While I may not know what this place is built for I can show you a way out of here," the Digimon continued, "Follow the underground waterway starting here and you should see the underwater Labyrinth." Tai nodded, "Thanks, Andromon," entering the pathway, Sora turned to Aurora, "Is it weird that whenever trouble happens you are in pain," everyone thought about it and she was right, "Yeah I mean what's that all about?" Matt asked, "Honestly I'm not so sure my self but it feels like I'm the only one that could remove the black gear," she said hugging herself, "Hey at least we have an early warning system," Tai joked but stopped when Renamon smacked him on the back of the head causing him to hit the floor, "That's not funny," she growled, "No it's alright he's just trying to help," Aurora said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, looking at how many episodes I have left and I realize that I'm almost done with the Devimon arc but enough about that let's get on with the show.**

* * *

 _Izzy; Discovering Andromon in a factory he became a destructive force when we freed him and discovering a computer chamber running the entire complex I hacked into Tentomon's data allowing him to digivolve and with the help of Garurumon and Kyubimon Aurora removed the black gear from Andromon. That's another item we discovered so far only Aurora removed the Black Gears, can we all have it or is it only her?_

* * *

Still, in the sewers, Aurora was able to walk on her own now, "Hey what's wrong?" Mimi asked, "It's just that the thing involving those Gears," Aurora began, "Why am I the only one that can use it I mean we all have these things but so far I'm the only one removing the Gears?" Matt rubbed her head, "Hey no need to think about it now who knows we may figure out why on our way home," Aurora nodded at his answer. "That reminds me don't you ever miss your homes?" Agumon asked, "Well mom's probably freaking out right about now worried about me," Aurora faintly smiled, "I also miss playing with all the Pokemon in the professor's lab," she added getting depressed just like the other humans. It was here that sound was resonating from behind them, "Numemon," Gabumon recognized, "They're really disgusting Digimon who live down here in the sewers, "Great and let me guess they smell really bad too," Aurora guessed, "Yes they do," Gomamon replied. "Great I just found Digimon equivalents to Grimer and Muk from my world," Aurora muttered facepalming herself and standing in place like a bunch of idiots they all saw green slime creatures with big eyeballs, "Run," Palmon shouted causing everyone to start running in the opposite direction, "Why are we running if they're weak?" Tai shouted, "You'll see but just keep running," Patamon replied, "Nume-Sludge," they shouted throwing pink colored dung at the humans, "Are you telling me that they attack with their own poop?" Mimi shouted clutching her hat, "Now you know why they're disgusting," Biyomon said. "I take it back Muk and Grimer smell like a flower garden compared to these things," Aurora shouted.

Finding a tunnel, the group managed to escape, "Huh why aren't they following us?" Sora asked, "That's the thing they can't stand the sunlight," Renamon explains. Then continuing their walk through the desert, they spotted vending machines, "There must be hundreds of them," Mimi said happily, "Probably around fifty," Izzy corrected, "Wait this could be like the phone booths like from the beach," Tai said reminding everyone how that turned out. "I won't accept it," Mimi said sliding down followed by a panicked Palmon, "Mimi you know they're not plugged in," Joe shouted but was ignored. Popping a coin on one of the machines the door fell off revealing a Numemon, "It's their leader," Palmon said and saying some not very nice words the Numemon, thanks to a cloud blocking the sun, attacked the group, "Let's split up," Matt shouted as they went in different directions as Mimi and Palmon were by themselves.

Before Palmon could attack the Numemon following turned right back around, "Why did they run I didn't do anything?" Palmon wondered when they saw a shadow over casting them, "Palmon is that a Digimon?" Mimi asked looking up a yellow teddy bear. "Yes Mozaemon is in charge of a place called Toy Town a place where all the abandoned Digimon toys go," Palmon explained, "Please visit us in Toy Town," he said then attacked the girls, "Palmon he's attacking us," Mimi yelled, "Yeah think," Palmon shouted, "Why don't you come to Toy Town you'll love it there," Mozaemon said as he attacked them. "Did I startle you I'm terribly sorry about that," he said as he continued attacking them, "Something's wrong he's never acted like this," Palmon said then hiding with the Numemon that she first met from the vending machine the girls followed Mozaemon back to Toy Town.

* * *

"Wow, Toy Town looks like a big amusement park," Mimi said seeing the castle from the hill they were standing on. Entering the town itself the girls saw that the streets were abandoned, "Oh boy this is really fun," Tai said as a wind up car followed him, "What a lot of fun this is," he continued turning round around, "That doesn't look like a lot of fun," Mimi said. "This is exciting really exciting," Sora said spreading her arms like a plane as a toy monkey chased her, "Oh boy what a wonderful activity this is," Izzy followed with a toy marching band coming from behind him, "Izzy doesn't talk like that," Mimi points out. "Isn't this great or what?" Matt asked in a tired voice, "Forget books this is even better," Joe said as a chicken is trying to pluck at him. "You can't catch me, haha you can't catch me," T.K said, "That's weird everyone is acting like zombies," Palmon said, "But where's Aurora?" Mimi panicked feeling an unknown feeling swelling in her, "Come on if we find the others we may find out where she is," Palmon points out.

Passing one of the houses, the girls heard Agumon's voice coming from a chest, "What happened?" Palmon asked, "We were running from the Numemon but our attacks were useless," the small dino Digimon explained. "He caught us one by one," Biyomon continued, "Now that you talk about it they were acting a bit out of place," Palmon said, "But what about Aurora where is she?" Mimi asked Renamon, "I don't know after we got hit by his attacks we all knocked out finding ourselves here," the fox Digimon answered. "Can you get out of there?" Mimi asked, "No we can't it's up to you to help the others," Tentomon buzzed. Searching for Aurora, the girls run into T.K once more before running into Mozaemon, "This is the worst day ever," Mimi screamed out, "Get away from her," a female voice shouted as a ball of energy flew over the girl's head slamming into the stuff toy followed by Numemon tossing their poop at them, "You how did you escape the fun?" Mozaemon shouted, "I'll answer when I figured that out myself," Aurora shouted panting, "Aurora," Mimi said running over as Palmon went to assist the Numemon. Seeing the Numemon take Mozaemon's attack for them Palmon had enough, "I may be a lady but I'm no pushover."

* * *

 **DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS**

"Palmon digivolve too," growing Palmon turned into a giant cactus with boxing gloves, "Togemon."

* * *

Now the same height as Mozaemon, Togemon is on even grounds in terms of power barely feeling Mozaemon's attacks. Attacking with her Needle Spray, Togemon turned to Aurora, "Aurora it's your turn," nodding she ran forward with her digivice in hand, "Purification time," but unlike the previous times a flower of sorts was visible to everyone there as the Black Gear was ripped out of his stuffing. Freeing everyone from the spell and the chest, Renamon turned to her partner, "Aurora are you alright with the Black Gear so close?" she nodded, "Yeah but for some reason I was able to free myself from the spell and was able to shoot out this ball like attack," she explained forming a small orb as an example. "Yeah and when she forced the Gear out of Mozaemon a flower appeared on him," Palmon explained pointing to the flower on his upper right arm and after Mimi rejected Numemon one more time the group left via heart bubbles.

* * *

After the bubbles popped near the forests, everyone suddenly started feeling cold, "Oh Arceus not again," Aurora moaned out falling to the floor, "Aurora," Mimi shouted, "What's wrong?" Tai asked, "Tai don't you remember the only time this happens is when there are Black Gears around," Joe answered. "I'll be fine we need to stay positive," Aurora groaned out, "No, Renamon can you carry her?" Joe asked, "Yeah of course," Renamon nodded then out of nowhere snow fell from the sky, "Alright snowball fight," TK cheered. As the group argued Renamon saw smoke, "Hey do you guys see that?" she asked, "If there's smoke then that means there's a bath house," Mimi cheered but walking over there were pools full of hot water, "Oh man if we jump in there we would be cooked," Matt said, "And look there's a refrigerator," TK said, "Sweet this will last us days," Tai smiled seeing eggs, "Those don't belong to use we would be thieves why don't you think about this stuff first," Joe argued having enough of his whining Aurora walked over and slapped him in the face surprise everyone, "Get it through your thick skull we need food and I know you're trying to play things safe but desperate times call for desperate situations," Aurora yelled, "There is a time to think and there's a time to act and out here we need all the advantages we need especially when a Digimon attacks." Silently surprised, Joe nodded, "Yeah you're right sorry," Aurora nodded, "I know you were but like I said we need to get as much energy as possible."

As it got dark, everyone ate the egg-related food, "So what's our next plan?" Izzy asked turning to Aurora, "Why are you looking at me?" Aurora asked raising an eyebrow, "Well you are the one who's the more experienced in this," Joe said as even he would admit that Aurora was the calm one. "Hey Tentomon what's that mountain behind us?" she asked, "That's Infinity mountain," he answered, "That's almost touching the sky," Sora said, "I would say climb but we need to keep count of those in our group," Aurora said before staring at Biyomon and Tentomon, "Why are you staring at us?" the pink bird asked, "You two can digivolve first thing in the morning and fly us up there and Kyubimon and I will follow behind just in case we get any surprises," Aurora explained getting nods of agreement.

* * *

But once morning came, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN JOE LEFT WITHOUT US!?" Aurora yelled before wincing, "I think he wanted to check it out on his own," Matt explained, "When I see him I'm going to do what I do to all the arrogant boys in Pallet Town," she muttered, "And that is?" Sora asked before everyone shivered, "A kick to their privates," the boys shuttered. "I can tell you weren't very girlie in Pallet Town were you?" Izzy asked, "Nope I'm the tomboy of all tomboys," Aurora explained. Digivolving Biyomon and Tentomon the group went searching for Joe and Gomamon, "Look I see them," TK shouted, "Oh that's Unimon a wise old Digimon," Gabumon explained, "But look at what's on his back," Matt shouted, "A Black Gear," Mimi gasped turning to Aurora who was struggling to stay awake. Landing with Joe, both Kabuterimon went to help Birdramon, "Oh man they're in big trouble," Joe said before spotting the Black Gear, " _There's a time for thinking and a time for action_ ," he thought repeating Aurora's words, "I'll get the Gear," he said getting up, "Joe are you nuts that's way too dangerous for you," Gomamon said, "Even then," taking a deep breath Joe jumped gripping the gear; however, Unimon tossed Joe right off, "JOE," Gomamon cried out activating Joe's digivice.

* * *

 **DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS**

"Gomamon digivolve too," growing in size this form of Gomamon is a cross between a walrus and a polar bear with a horn on its head, "Ikkakumon."

* * *

"Joe Ikkakumon it's up to you Aurora's too tired," Renamon shouted, "Got it Harpoon Torpedo," the digivolved Digimon shouted firing three horns all of which Unimon dodged but the horns turned back around revealing missiles hidden within them destroying them.

Regrouping with the others, Joe told them what he found, "So you're saying that the Gears are coming from the mountain itself?" Mimi repeated, "Yeah because just before the sun rose Gomamon and I saw a whole bunch of them flying out of the rock face," Joe explained. "Oh yeah that reminds me," Aurora said walking over to him and punched them in the arm, "If you're going to do that again don't go half-brained and bring someone with you," she shouted getting a nod. "Do you want to tell him that he was close to getting a kick in the private parts?" Izzy whispered, "Nah let's just forget about it," Matt waved.


	5. Chapter 5

_Joe: Climbing Infinity Mountain myself, Gomamon and I discovered where the Dark Gears were originating from but before we could investigate any further a Gear embedded itself into Unimon and surprise surprise it attacked us. It was thanks to Gomamon digivolving that saved me and freed Unimon from the Gear_

* * *

As the other regrouped at the top, Aurora winced, "Another Black Gear huh," Renamon said seeing her partner wince, "Yeah but I also feel that we may have bigger problems than getting off the island," she said. "Let's just rest up for now," Sora points out getting nods of agreement. As the rest took a break, Izzy walked over to Tai, "Is that a map?" he asked, "Tai that's just a bunch of doodles," Matt points out as Tai's eye started to twitch, "That will lead someone to a headache if they read that," Sora agreed.

"Quiet we have company," Renamon said as everyone heard a growl, "At least we won't be waiting for long," Sora replied as on the other side is humanoid Lion with a blade on his back. "False alarm guys it's only Leomon he's a friend," Gabumon explained, "He's a just leader," Patamon added. "I want the girl," he growled out causing them to stop, "I think it's time to run," Joe said as Leomon pulled out his blade, "Aurora," Renamon cried out as she tripped; however, on the path going down they encountered another green-skinned digimon, "Wait why is Leomon working for Ogremon? Leomon is a good digimon," Gomamon said, "Look at Leomon's eyes," Aurora said, "They're glazed over," Agumon realized, "But I don't see a Black Gear anywhere on his body," Mimi shouted. "So it's a work of another Digimon," Izzy theorized, "Let's get them Leomon," Ogremon shouted.

But before they could get any closer, six of the seven digivolved as Kyubimon joined Greymon Garurumon and Togemon. However, before the battle could get underway an avalanche occurred and after the Digimon destroyed the rocks, "Wait where did they go?" Tai asked seeing both Digimon vanished, "Neither of them had wings so did they fall?" Sora asked. "No that couldn't be there would have been something that indicated that they fell and I don't see any collapses," Aurora replied shaking her head, "But what caused the avalanche?" Matt asked looking up, "There could have been cracks in the earth that destabilized the structure enough to make it collapse," Izzy speculated. "No, it looked more like it was blasted off," Tai confessed, "But if it was then by who, there was no one else here besides us and those to Digimon?" Sora asked, "Either way can we please get off this mountain," Mimi begged, and agreeing that it wasn't safe on the mountain the group set off. "Huh, Aurora why are you just standing there?" Renamon asked, "I thought I saw something," she responded.

* * *

As the sun was starting to set, the group were getting exhausted, "The digimon are right we need to rest," Joe said as the group stopped, "Oh and where are we going to rest?" Sora asked when Joe spotted something, "Hey look it's a mansion," surprised everyone went into a run. "Someone must have been here, look at the lawn it's freshly cut," Izzy said, "This is too weird," Matt said, "Think about it do you want to sleep outside or do you want to sleep in a sturdy place we could defend from attacks," Joe points out, "And do you remember the last time we found something man-made?" Aurora asked, "Shellmon and Seadramon." entering the place, Aurora could tell that something was going to happen, "Aurora," Renamon said pointing to the palm of her hand, "What's this?" she asked herself as it suddenly left as soon as it came, "Hey Aurora the Digimon found food let's go," Tai called out.

"Oh come on this is a villain cliche," Aurora spoke, "I mean all this food spread out," she added, but soon everyone started eating, "Hey Aurora are you not hungry?" TK asked, "No not really I've been eating from my supply," she admitted nibbling on a piece of fruit. Exploring the mansion, they found an indoor bathhouse separate sides of the room of course, "Man, I don't care if this is a trap these beds are the best," Aurora happily said claiming one of them, but a thought came to her, "Mom is probably freaking out right now wondering where I am," she said depressed causing everyone else to be depressed.

An hour into her sleep Aurora suddenly woke up, "Huh what's wrong?" Renamon asked, "Somethings about to happen," she grimly answered as the mark started flashing, "Guys wake up we got trouble," Tai yelled out. "Why am I always right," Aurora groaned getting out of bed ripping the robes off to see that she had her clothes underneath, "Renamon status report," she asked seeing a devil like Digimon, "Devimon one of the most evilest Digimon on the island his Touch of Evil infuses Digimon with his evil," Renamon explained. "Let me guess you're the one controlling the Black Gear," Aurora said.

"Yes and I will end you brats once and for all," Devimon growled out. Lifting up his hands the beds everyone was on floated away, "Give back our friends," Tai growled out, "Please with the power of the Black Gear I will command them to do my bidding," as cracks started to form Black Gears spilled out; however, it seemed that Aurora wasn't affected. "I know who you are," Devimon began, "You can't-fool me, I know you are the DigiDestined that were sent here to stop my evil rule. And you girlie are the one to lead them," he said pointing to Aurora.

"You're not getting my friends," Aurora shouted as the flower mark on her hand shined sending Leomon away, "What?" Devimon yelled out surprised.

* * *

 **Mami's Theme (Credens Justitiam) I don't own**

"Execute Spirit Evolution," grabbing her device a ring of data surrounded her left hand and with a flick of her hair she slashed the device the data rings surrounded her as a mask and what looks like clothing appeared showing both the back and the front as the started fusing with Aurora. Once the transformation was complete Aurora stood at 6 foot even wearing a crop top that's partially zipped down showing the lower aspect of her chest and she was also wearing short shorts combined with leather chaps as four-foot silver wings spread from her shoulders and light purple hair stopping at mid back. Gripping her bladed tonfas she opened her eyes to let everyone see the blood red orbs within, "Astriamon Warrior of Purity," she called out.

 **End song**

* * *

"What a Legendary Warrior I thought they were only a myth," Devimon shouted, "No we are not Devimon when a higher power told me that the Digital World is in danger I knew I would have to choose a child but that child was from a world not of earth so I bid my time helping my chosen use my power to purity the Black Gears," Astriamon explained. "No matter Ogremon destroy her," Devimon ordered, "Piercing Blaster," the Legendary Warrior intoned lifting one of her tonfa blasters, sending Ogremon flying, "Wow only one shot," Matt yelled out shocked, "You will never get your hands on the DigiDestined for as long as I still breathe," Astriamon said as each member glowed a different a silver shine, "No what are you doing?!" Devimon demanded, "You want them separated but for as long as I am here that will never happen," lunging Devimon was stopped when Leomon blasted him away, "Go milady the future depends on your survival," he said picking up his blade. Knowing that she is almost out of time, Astriamon nodded, "We will free you from evil's hand soon," she said flying away with Renamon right behind her.

* * *

"So now that we're all here what about Aurora and Renamon?" Mimi asked, "Who knows but what's a Legendary Warrior?" Sora asked, "They're a group of Digimon that watch over the digital world in times of great trouble," Tentomon explained, "They each govern their own separate element but it's Astriamon that's the leader of the group as Purity is a means of being able to know when the time to talk is over and the time to fight is now," Agumon explained. "Astriamon said that someone told her this was going to happen," Izzy points out, "He's right so does that mean there's a reason for us to be here?" Sora wondered, "All I know is that if we don't beat Devimon we can kiss our world goodbye," Matt said crossing his arms. "But what about Aurora?" TK asked, "I'm sure she'll be fine after all she holds the spirit of a Legendary Warrior," Tai said.

"Uh, where am I?" Aurora asked slowly getting up, "Aurora," Renamon shouted, "Where are the others and what happened?" she asked causing Renamon to retell the entire story. " _She is correct young one_ ," Aurora heard in her mind, "So you're Astriamon I take it?" she asked seeing that the reflection in the waterfall wasn't her own but the Warrior, " _You are correct if I did not intervene you would have been destroyed_ ," Astriamon said, "I thank you for that but why did you separate me from my friends?" she asked, " _Training, you need it if you are going to fight as a Digimon so while you train with Renamon in hand to hand combat you will retreat to your mind so I can train you in how to use by Sun's Purity_ ," Astriamon explained. "So while my friends restore File Island you want me to train but we don't know how long that will take," Aurora argued, " _Then you better get started_ ," Astriamon smirked as she vanished from the waterfall restoring her reflection.

Starting early the next morning, Renamon teaches Aurora the basic stances first before going into the advanced styles of fighting as thanks to her figure Aurora could easily get in close before slipping away before she could get hit, and it was on one of the training days that Aurora tapped into a hidden power and formed a simple bow staff when a Digimon controlled by a Black Gear attacked them. While with Tai and the others they were slowly but surely going from one section of the island to the other. Returning to Aurora and Renamon, the pair was once again training but this time Aurora was in Astriamon form to get used to the drainage after every spirit evolution. On her breaks, Aurora would see if she could make more complicated weapons and how much she could create making moderate progress for example if she was making a sword she could only make three extras but if it was a throwing knifes or anything the same size she could make about three dozen extra.

* * *

" _Your training is over head over to Primary Village there you will Purify Leomon from the evil within and defeat Devimon_ ," Astriamon said, "Of course," Aurora nodded as she now looked taller and her hair is a bit longer.

Spirit evolving, Aurora took hold of Renamon and took off, and as if she knew where Primary Village was the pair was already there, "Greymon move," she shouted pointing her blaster at Ogremon, "Scatter Shot," hearing the attack Ogremon dodged but the attack separated as one of them hit him in the chest. It was there that Black Gears bonded with Leomon, "Tai Your digivice they're the only way to defeat the Gears," Izzy said as he and Mimi presented theirs, "Well if it worked with Aurora then it will work with ours," Tai said, "Oh no you don't," Ogremon shouted, "Viper Whip," Astriamon shouted trapping the ogre-like digimon, "You're not touching my friends," she said sending flying in the opposite direction.

Dragging Leomon to a shady tree he began to tell them a story, "Long ago, our ancestors prophesied that a group of children called the Digidestined will save our world from the evil that threatens to destroy our world with amazing powers," Leomon said looking at the gathered group, "Any proof?" Matt asked, "Your ability to make digimon digivolve is all the proof I need," he answered. "But where do I come in?" Aurora asked, "I mean I'm from a world that is the combination of their world and this world," Aurora points out, "That is another thing our ancestors foretold that a Warrior would awaken from her slumber to lead the Digidestined but I did not think that it would come from a completely different world," Leomon said scratching his chin. "If Devimon is the source wouldn't that mean if we beat him we get to go back home?" TK asked, "Yes once he is defeated all the evil will vanish," Leomon replied, "Then let's go for it if we work together we can win," Tai said getting up, "But what about Joe and Sora I mean how would they know where we are?" Mimi asked, "They'll see us when they see the Digimon fighting," Izzy said.

* * *

Making their way to the mountain, they all saw Black Gear flying toward the top when the sky turned black, "Can't turn back now," Tai shouted when the mountain started to shake. But they paused when Devimon grew, "Oh come on why do the villains grow to match their ego," Aurora said eye-rolling, "I'm not going to be playing games with children I'm to wise for that," Devimon said as he kept blasting them. "Harpoon Torpedo/Meteor Wing," two familiar voices cry out, marking a direct hit, "Everyone digivolve now," Sora shouted.

* * *

 **DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS**

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon."

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon."

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon."

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon."

"Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon."

 **Mami's Theme (Credens Justitiam) I don't own**

"Execute Spirit Evolution," grabbing her device a ring of data surrounded her left hand and with a flick of her hair she slashed the device the data rings surrounded her as a mask and what looks like clothing appeared showing both the back and the front as the started fusing with Aurora. Once the transformation was complete Aurora stood at 6 foot even wearing a crop top that's partially zipped down showing the lower aspect of her chest and she was also wearing short shorts combined with leather chaps as four-foot silver wings spread from her shoulders and light purple hair stopping at mid back. Gripping her bladed tonfas she opened her eyes to let everyone see the blood red orbs within, "Astriamon Warrior of Purity," she called out.

 **End song**

* * *

"Take this, Viper Blasts," Astriamon shouted causing better damage than the others, "Leomon take care of Ogremon," she yelled out separating said Digimon from Devimon, "Of course milady," he commanded tackling Ogremon. As the digimon were getting defeated one by one the only one left was Patamon, "You're not lying a single hand on either of them," Astriamon shouted as she continued circling around blasting him from afar, "Enough," Devimon silenced her by swatting Astriamon next to TK, "Aurora," he shouted, "Guess it's up to you now TK," Astriamon grunted out reverting back to Aurora, "It's your turn in the limelight Patamon," she said just as TK's digivice shined the all too familiar color.

* * *

 **DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS**

"Patamon digivolve to," growing in height he now wears white clothing with six feathery wings coming out of his back, long blonde hair, and a mask covering his face while in his right hand is a staff, "Angemon."

* * *

"Go get him," Aurora smirked. "No matter how strong you say you are the forces of light will always defeat evil," Angemon intoned raising his staff causing all the digivices to shine blasting a light towards him. "Angemon what are you doing?" TK shouted, "It's time to show you that good will always triumph over evil," Angemon yelled out absorbing his staff into his right hand, "Hand Of Fate," he shouted punching a hole right through Devimon's nonexistent heart, "Please you've only stalled for there are other Digimon as evil as I who have plans for the Digital world so don't go celebrating just yet," he laughed.

"Don't worry TK I'll come back just wait," Angemon said before vanishing, "Angemon," TK shouted falling to his knees as a batch of feathers fell in front of the crying boy and formed an orange striped egg. "Guys the island is returning back to normal," Sora said, "But Devimon said that there are more like him out there so we can't go back until we defeat them all," Aurora said, "She's right and besides it could make a good story for back home," Matt smirked; however, a table like structure appeared before them as a hologram of an old man appeared, "My, I have to say how pleased I am to finally meet you," he said.

"Uh, sir who are you and what do you want?" Tai asked.

* * *

 _Aurora: Great after we beat Devimon we find out that there are other baddies that need their butts kicked but who's this old man that appeared before us, find out next time on Purity's Destiny._


	6. Chapter 6

_TK: after Angemon sacrifices himself to defeat Devimon this elderly man appears before us, what does he want? Find out in this chapter of Purity's Destiny_

"Um, who are you?" Tai asked, " _So you're the Digidestined you must be strong to defeat Devimon_ ," the old man said looking at the bunch, "Tell me are you human or not?" Aurora asked, " _I am yet I am not_ ," he answered. "I'm guessing he's some sort of AI," Izzy said, " _My name is Gennai and with your battle with Devimon I couldn't send you this transmission but now that you have defeated him the lines are 10 cents a minute_ ," he explained, "Where are you?" Mimi asked, "I'm contacting you from a place across the waters called the Server Continent," Gennai answered. "Talk about a long distance call; how long have you been here?" Sora asked, " _From the very beginning to the very end_ ," he answered, "Are you the one that trapped us here?" Joe asked, "Mr. Gennai sir do you know how we can go back home?" TK asked holding the egg, "Sorry I do not but you can help me," he said, "Let me guess there are more bad guys we have to defeat in order for us to go back home," Aurora said getting to the point, " _Yes you are correct milady_ ," Gennai answered confusing them.

"Why are you calling Aurora milady?" Matt asked, " _Yes she is the Queen after all, but enough about that please come to Server Continent to defeat the evil there_ ," Gennai asked, "And how do you suppose we do that?" Tai asked. " _That's right I'll send you a map to your friends' computer_ ," Gennai said as Izzy pulled out his laptop, "But what about your enemies are they stronger than Devimon?" Joe asked, " _Yes but in order to defeat them your Digimon along with milady have to digivolve even further_ ," Gennai explained surprising them, "Really wow," Gomamon said awed, " _Yes but you must find your tags and crests in order for your Digimon to go to the Ultimate Level_ ," the elder explained.

"How do we find these items?" Gabumon asked, " _The crests are scattered across the continent but the tags were sealed away by Devimon_ ," Gennai answered. It was then that the image started wavering, " _Please … come to the Continent I'll … I'll be waiting_ ," Gennai said before vanishing, "Izzy did Gennai send the message before he was cut off?" Aurora asked, "Yeah he did; however, we need to figure out our next action," Izzy said, "It's already late so we'll rest up for now and leave for the Continent first thing in the morning," Aurora decided. "Even then how are we going to go to the Server Continent?" Joe asked, "He's right, but I'm going," TK said surprising everyone, "He's right once we get the tags and crests we'll be able to defeat these guys for good," Agumon agreed. "But I'm still trying to figure out why Gennai called Aurora queen?" Renamon said trying to understand everything "Could it because of Astriamon?" Mimi guessed, "I think so," Aurora answered.

* * *

The next morning it was a rough start trying to get a raft together, "So I hear you were all going to Server and brought a couple of friends," Leomon said as other Digimon followed. "It's an honor to meet you Lady Aurora," Leomon said bowing, "Please there's no need to bow," Aurora said embarrassed and with everyone's help they were able to make a sturdy looking raft, "Thanks for your help everyone," Aurora said. "Please it was an honor to serve the future Queen," Centarumon waved, "So wait Aurora is really the queen," Joe said surprised, "Yes it has been for told for centuries that the one holding the crest of Purity shall lead us," Elecmon explained. "And I made this to better protect yourself," Leomon said pulling out a smaller version of his blade, "This is made from pure Digizoid metal the strongest metal in the Digital World," he explained as the group looked at it as the blade itself was gold with the design being that of a rising sun.

Before Aurora could give her thanks the egg hatched revealing a little white blob, "Poyomon is a jellyfish-type Digimon of few words but when his friends are in trouble he's ready for action," Tentomon explained. "Can Aurora use the weapon has Astriamon?" Renamon asked, "Yes so it will be another defense," Elecmon answered.

"Good luck Digidestined we know you will succeed," Leomon declared as the gathered Digimon waved goodbye to the heroes.

Riding the choppy waves most of the group was already getting seasick when a giant wave descended on the group, "Tidal Wave," Tai yelled out. "What could have caused it?" Joe asked knowing that there weren't any other boats out here when something popped out of the water, "Ok this can't be good," Aurora said trying to balance herself just like everyone else. "That's Whamon; he's a giant Digimon who lives in the deep oceans of the digital world. Its Jet Arrows are unbelievable," Gomamon yelled out, "Man from the size of Whamon it could be even in size to Wailord," Aurora said but it only got worse when Whamon ate them.

Destroying the Black Gear, they escaped through the water geyser on the top, "Sorry about that, I must have had a stomach ache," Whamon apologized. "No problem, it wasn't your fault it was the Black Gear," Aurora said, "Hey do you know how long it will take until we reach the Server Continent?" Tai asked, "5 days 3 if there isn't any traffic," Whamon replied. "But how are we going to get there without our raft," TK said gesturing to their destroyed raft."

"If you're going to the Continent I can bring you there myself," Whamon offered, "As a way to apologize for destroying it in the first place." riding on top of Whamon was a whole lot smoother than the raft they were on, "Now all we need to do is find the tags and crests Devimon hid," Sora said, "Devimon you said? I may not know much but Devimon did hide something at the bottom of the sea," Whamon admitted, "Then that means he must have jammed a Black Gear inside of you to stop us in case we found another of beating him," Izzy hypothesized as Whamon brought them to an underwater cave. "Keep your guard up who knows what Digimon Devimon left here," Aurora said pulling her blade out, "Why do you even have a blade when you can just create stuff?" Matt asked, "Well I can't keep creating something all the time as it uses up my energy so something like this is handy," the Queen of the Digital world explained.

* * *

Seeing a convenience store; the group was about to head there when a mole like Digimon burst through the ground, "Drimogemon lives deep inside the earth drilling tunnels. His Iron Drill Spin and Crusher Bone can wipe out any of his enemies," Tentomon explained. Rushing in, Aurora blocked the spinning drill with her new blade grunting as she changes the direction upward striking the stomach, "Go find the tags Renamon and I can handle this," she yelled out, "At lease let us Digimon help," Agumon points out, "Fine; Joe have Gomamon digivolve to distract Drimogemon," Renamon shouted and as the group rushed to the store Gomamon digivolve into Ikkakumon; and as the rest of the group searches for the tags Ikkakumon fired his Harpoon Torpedo covering the Gear controlled Digimon in a cloud of smoke giving Aurora and Renamon the time to attack, "Diamond Storm/Heavenly Impact," they shouted destroying the Gear.

"Forgive me for attacking you milady it was never my intention," Drimogemon bowed, "Don't worry about it; it was the Black Gear's fault," Aurora waved, "Just tell us where the tags are?" she asked. "Oh that they're in the store next to the turkey," he answered before drilling into the ground, "Hey while we're here why not restock on our supplies," Mimi said, "Sure but," Joe began before Tai stopped him, "Do you think anyone is going to be mad when there's like no way to get down here," he points out receiving a shake and a sigh.

Back on Whamon, everyone was wearing their new tags, "Remember everyone Gennai said that the tags are scattered all throughout the Server Continent," Sora reminded everyone, "And once we find them," Palmon began, "We can Digivolve once more," Tentomon finished. "But how are we going to find them?" T.K asks, "We'll figure it out when we find one," Aurora replied.

* * *

 **I know it's short but I'm going out of town for the weekend so I need to shorten this chapter to just one episode; sorry for the inconvenient**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sora: Once Gennai told us that there are other evil digimon to defeat, we venture to the Server Continent but no before finding the tags we need completing the first part of our objective_.

* * *

"Guys wake up we're here," Tai shouted waking everyone up, "So this is the Server Continent," Aurora said looking at it, "Well here you are,"' Whamon said stopping at the beach, "Thanks, Whamon," Sora waved. "Good luck finding the crests but before you start why don't you visit Koromon Village," the whale based Digimon informed them before submerging into the ocean.

"Koromon?" Mimi asked, "Don't you remember I was a Koromon before I digivolved," Agumon answered, "So just like with Biyomon and her previous form," T.K concluded getting a nod.

"Renamon go scout ahead," Aurora ordered, "Why did you do that?" Izzy asked, "I'm not taking any chances in this new territory," she replied, "She's got a point, we're in unknown lands and out of all of us Renamon is the quickest," Matt said. Waiting an hour, Renamon returned, "So what's going?" Tai asked, "Well the Koromon are being held prisoners behind a waterfall and the Digimon ruling them are in league with the so-called ruler of the Server Continent," Renamon explained. Knowing what they were going to do, everyone turned to Aurora, "Alright Tai and Agumon the both of you are with Renamon and I while the rest of you get into the village," Aurora explained. Having Renamon lead the way, the group of four saw the Koromon trapped in cages, "Finally we're saved," a Koromon shouted, "Yeah now let's get you out of here," Agumon said; however, once all the Koromon were free they were discovered, "Hey how did you discover this place," a grey-furred Digimon demanded, "That's none of your business," Tai shouted. "Diamond Storm," Renamon shouted launching her signature attack.

"Seeing explosions in the village, Aurora knew that the others ran into trouble, "Tai get the Koromon out of here," she shouted, "Alright just take care," Tai replied. "Oh no you don't," a Gazimon yelled out, "Actually it's you that is not going anywhere," Aurora said flashing in front of the Gazimon vertically throwing her blade, "Shining Blade," yelling out in pain the Gazimon froze, "Who are you?" a Gazimon shouted, "I'm a Legendary Warrior," Aurora smirked.

 **Mami's Theme (Credens Justitiam) I don't own**

"Execute Spirit Evolution," grabbing her device a ring of data surrounded her left hand and with a flick of her hair she slashed the device the data rings surrounded her as a mask and what looks like clothing appeared showing both the back and the front as the started fusing with Aurora. Once the transformation was complete Aurora stood at 6 foot even wearing a crop top that's partially zipped down showing the lower aspect of her chest and she was also wearing short shorts combined with leather chaps as four-foot silver wings spread from her shoulders and light purple hair stopping at mid back. Gripping her bladed tonfas she opened her eyes to let everyone see the blood red orbs within, "Astriamon Warrior of Purity," she called out.

 **End song**

Surprised, the Gazimon ran for the hills, "I have to warn Etemon," a Gazimon said. Once the Koromon have been freed the team ran into more trouble when they heard a guitar, "You digibrats ruined my plans so I'm going to wreck the whole place," the Digimon shouted. "What Digimon is that?" TK yelled over the destruction of its, "That's' Etemon the ruler of the Server Continent," one of the Koromon answered, "Everyone digivolve," Sora shouted and when Gabumon digivolved, "So you want to digivolve huh no can do, Dark Network Concert Crush," Etemon said playing his guitar that reverted the Digimon back into rookie form, but it didn't revert Astriamon, "Why did you revert back?" Etemon yelled out, "I don't know but that won't stop me from kicking your digital butt," Astriamon shouted when the surrounding area started to glow along with her belt buckle, "Huh what's going on?" she asked when something came from the forest and inserted itself into the buckle, "Purity," Astriamon said, "Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon," quickly digivolving Kyubimon felt a surge of power.

"Kyubimon digivolve to," suddenly standing on her hind legs, this version of Renamon is wearing clothes similar to Taoism, "Taomon," she presented.

"Great one of you brats can already reach Ultimate," Etemon cursed, "Taomon fusion move," Astriamon shouted, "Unity attack, Binding Assault," wiping out a single piece of paper Taomon sent it towards Etemon with Astriamon furiously firing her tonfa guns. "Oh no you don't," Etemon defined tossing a Gazimon shocking them all, "How can you do that to your own minion," Taomon shouted, "It's easy," Etemon smirked, "Talisman Star," Taomon shouted firing razor sharp symbols, "Weather Storm," Astriamon followed flapping her wings sending hundreds of feathers flying. Cursing at the assault he was receiving Etemon booked it, "How did you get your crest?" Mimi asked, "You have to harmonize with it," Aurora admitted and closing his eyes Tai felt something further into the cave and a couple of minutes later he emerged with his crest being that of an orange colored sun, "She's right," he admitted.

"Now all I need to do is have Agumon digivolve even further," Tai said, "You better not try and force it, Tai," Aurora replied, "Why? If Agumon learns how to do digivolve then we can become unstoppable," Tai argued only to get slapped on the back of the head, "You idiot, your symbol is Courage there's a difference between Courage and stupidity," Aurora said, "Think of this as when our Digimon digivolved into their champion forms, there are a time and place for everything but to force it will lead to unknown disasters," Tai understood unknowingly saving the group from doing anything stupid.

* * *

Traveling through desert of the Server Continent, Poyomon digivolving back at Koromon Village, rests on TK's head as everyone was complaining about the heat, "If only I could rip these sleeves off," Aurora said glaring at her short sleeves, "That would be counterproductive as you would need to keep you from getting a heat stroke," Viximon points out. Seeing a skyscraper-sized cactus, the group ran for the shade it provided only to find out that it was only an illusion, " _Well about time you children got here_ ," Gennai voiced as a the man himself appeared in a hologram, "It's Gennai," Mimi said, " _I see you already found two crests that's great_ ," he said, "Gennai, I was able to use my crest right after I found it can anyone else do it?" Aurora asked pointing to Viximon, " _No it's the powers of your homeworld that allow you to exceed above the others_ ," Gennai answered, "Powers of Aurora's homeworld?" Izzy asked confused, "It can't be," Aurora realized, "I thought that it was only a myth," she added, "Uh the rest of us is lost here." Matt voiced, "In my world there is an energy called Aura that flows through every living thing on the planet; however, very few people can use and they are called Aura Guardians," Aurora explained forming a silver sphere, "But why is mine silver when the normal color is blue?" she wondered. " _That is something you'll have to figure out on your own_ ," Gennai replied. But Gennai, just like before, was getting choppy, " _Please make sure that no one else gets their hands on the other crests_ ," he said before the signal was cut.

"What's a Cruise ship doing all the way out here?" Joe cried out, "Are you really asking that now after everything we've been through," Sora snapped when the ship stopped, "Numemon," Mimi muttered remembering the last time she encountered them. "Hey, you think you can let all of us board?" Aurora asked, "For the future queen of the Digital world of course," lowering the gate the group quickly entered the ship.

Splitting up, the girls quickly ran for the baths, Izzy, Matt, and TK found the food while Joe and Tai rested in the pool.

As Aurora was resting in the pool she suddenly lifted her head, "What is it?" Sora asked, "Dang it, we didn't realize if this was one of Etemon's traps," she said making the girls realize the same, "We have to warn the boys," Mimi said, "Viximon digivolve to Renamon." After a quick change, the girls raced out of the bathroom to alert the others, "Oh no we're too late," Aurora said seeing the Digimon all turned to stone, "Yes and you'll end up the same," turning around the girls were met with a chicken like Digimon, "Where are the others?" Sora asked, "Oh they're roasting out in the sun," Kokatorimon snickered, "Now stand still," he glared, "Petrifier," he shouted out, "Oh no you don't," Aurora said pulling out her shield reflecting the blast to the ceiling. Falling back the flightless chicken followed, "Ok Renamon let's barbecue this bird brain," Aurora said pulling out her digivice.

 **DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS**

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon."

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon."

"Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon."

Making quick work of the bird brain, the group quickly abandoned ship following the Numemon; however, "Oh god that crazy chicken is going to run us over," Joe shouted seeing the cruise ship racing towards them. Seeing the cactus, the group watched as the thing tossed the ship in the air followed by said ship blowing up, "Anyone order fried chicken?" Matt snickered, "Hey big sis, it's your crest," Aurora said, "Sincerity, I don't deserve it but if it helps me take care of Palmon and Aurora I'll keep it," Mimi said.

 **Different location**

"Piximon," a deep voice called out scaring a pink pixie, "Azulongmon," Piximon bowed, "The chosen children are on their way to your location so please be prepared," Azulongmon said, "Of course I'll make sure to train them good, yip," Piximon replied, "Don't train them too hard, oh and please hand this over to the chosen of Purity," Azulongmon said giving the little Digimon a book, "Ways of Aura," Piximon read, "Yes it is critical she gets that book," the Dragon based digimon said, "Of course it will be done," Piximon bowed watching Azulongmon leave.

 **Location change**

"Uh Etemon Kokatorimon's been defeated," Gazimon reported, "WHAT! That bird brain can't do anything right," Etemon muttered, "Where are those digibrats going to next?" he ordered, "From what the map is saying, those kids are heading to where Piximon is rumored to be hiding in," another Gazimon reported, "Good," Etemon smirked, "The sooner we find the kids the sooner we can take out that annoying little devil," he added.


	8. Chapter 8

_Mimi: escaping Etemon, we discovered a wonderful cruise ship when it turned out to be a trap from Kokatorimon who turned a couple of us to stone when us girls took care of it after a cactus finished off the ship I realized that I'm an important part of this group so it's time to pull my own weight_

"Now how do we use our crests," Joe said as Mimi was admiring hers, "It wouldn't matter when we don't have all of them," Matt counters, "Even then it would be nice to learn how before our Digimon turn into something by mistake," Sora points out; however, in front of them appearing from the sand is a familiar face. "Is that the same Kuwagamon from before?" Joe asked, "Yup but he's certainly has changed," Palmon answered, "Everyone places," Aurora yelled out pulling out her blade blocking a swing. As each Digimon digivolved, there was a small digimon watching in the distance, "Let's see how they do things yup," he muttered to himself.

Things got worse when a red skinned Digimon appeared, "Oh great what now," Matt groaned, "That's Tyrannomon, his Fire Breath is hotter than this desert could ever be," Togemon said. "Change of plans, Ikkakumon attack Tyrannomon from afar while Angemon, Togemon, and Greymon attack," Aurora began, "Kabuterimon and Birdramon pin bug face from having the chance to fly and let Kyubimon and Garurumon attack at close range," following her orders the eight split up, "Wow that girl's a natural leader," the Digimon that was watching them noted. Seeing that both battlers were finished, the Digimon appeared before them, "I have to say the way you took charge and planned accordingly is impressive," taking a closer look at the talking Digimon it was a pink puffball with wings and a spear, "Oh I've heard about you," Biyomon said, "You're famous in the Digital World for your skills in training, but few have ever met you. And it's said that his home is the training ground for all the great Digimon fighters," she explained. "Yup and I have to say at first I thought I would be disappointed but nope I'm impressed; however, you need much more if you wish to challenge the evils of this world," Piximon said staring at them, "At least we have a proper mentor," Aurora muttered but Piximon still heard her, "Oh you'll be thinking something else by the time I'm through with you 8," he said. Sheathing her sword, Aurora went to follow him, "Are you really going to follow him?" Sora asked, "Yup, I need some help with this power of mine and since he's known as a great coach why not," Aurora shrugged, "Of course I'm the greatest, and I have a tougher workout for you milady," Piximon said landing on her shoulder, "I have to ask why am I the only one to go to the Ultimate level without going crazy?" Renamon asked, "It's milady's powers if you haven't already noticed it's different from the rest of you," Piximon began, "You see each crest corresponds to a different element or attribute," Tai and Mimi revealed their crests, "So what elements do our crest have?" Mimi asked, "Your element plants and the one for the boy is fire," Piximon answered.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that our elements are the same as our Digimon," Aurora guessed, "Yup you are correct but for your crest you can use every known element and if you train hard enough you can use them to your advantage," the group was surprised. "It makes sense if she's the future ruler then she can use every element," Izzy said, "Does that mean I can use said elements has Astriamon?" Aurora asked, "Yup so this way you can have many moves with only your imagination as a limit," Piximon explained.

Entering a lush forest, Sora turned around, "Oh no Etemon," as the others were freaking out Aurora and Renamon were on guard, "No need for that milady, Etemon can't see past the illusion shield that protects this place," Piximon comforted. "We're almost there everyone we just need to climb these steps," Piximon said causing everyone to face fault, "Oh come on," Matt cried out, "Well no need to whine about it," Aurora said starting her walk up, "After all if you want results then you need to shed tears and blood to do so," Piximon nodded, "That's the spirit," as the climbed up Renamon asked her partner, "How come you weren't complaining about walking up, "You can say that I'm used to doing things the hard way," she said, "My life is like T.k's and Matt's except I don't have a father to return to," she said dropping it. Finally reaching the top, Piximon presented them a feast fit for a king, "Eat up because after this it's time to train," he told them, and after having their fill, Piximon gave them their instructions, "Alright everyone besides Aurora and Renamon I want you to wash every floor of my stadium," everyone but the excluded pair face faulted, "Don't you dare complain there's going to be a hidden meaning to Piximon's training," Aurora said. "Now while they do that let's get down to your training," following Piximon, he brought the pair to a different room, "Alright thanks to a higher power he gave me this," Piximon began showing them a book, "Learning the ways of Aura," Renamon said, "So it is Aura," Aurora said concentrating on a small part of her aura to appear, "That's right so let's get started," Piximon and with a snap of his fingers the entire room changed, "Put these on," he said tossing them blindfolds.

"For this part, the both of you will need to sense the logs before they can hit you," Piximon explained and not arguing the pair went to work and doing way better than Piximon expected he stopped them, "Tell me have you tried to do this on your own?" he asked. "Without a proper teacher, I've been winging it doing anything I can think of it was when we encountered bug face that I was resting from using my aura sense," Aurora answered, "What else did you try?" Piximon asked, "Small time shape shift along with the simple spheres but my combat as both Astriamon and human form is lacking as we don't encounter digimon all that often," Aurora explained, "Alright we can skim over that and onto elemental attacks," nodding Piximon told them about each element with its strengths and weaknesses, "Now let's see what you got," Piximon said revealing a dummy (Think of the Dummy from Data Squad), "Now while I check up on the others the both of you will fight them," Piximon said.

After a couple of hours, Piximon saw that both girls were both banged up, "I have to say you put up a better fight then I thought," Piximon said crossing his arms, "Ok, now it's time for you to take a break," sighing the girls went to the girls side of the bathhouse, "Wow what happened to you?" Mimi asked looking worried, "Nothing too bad," Aurora waved wincing when she hit the water, "What did Piximon have you do?" Sora asked also worried, "Well he had us dodged logs blindfolded; however, since I trained in that a bit we moved to elemental affinities finally wrapping up by having Renamon and myself train against dummies," Aurora sighed. 

Tucking in for the night, Aurora and Renamon, while normally on guard even in during the night, was tired out from the training. As for Piximon, seeing Matt and Izzy scurry off to find their crests he went to put the book in Aurora's bag, "You'll need it more than I do, yup," Piximon whispered, and the next morning Aurora was pissed, "Those two didn't even think of bringing their Digimon with them," she nearly yelled, "When I see them they're so going to get a kick where the sun doesn't shine," Joe shivered, "You know she was going to do the same to you when you left," Tai informed the glasses wearing child, "You're joking," Joe shot back, "Nope, he's right," Sora said backing the goggle user.

The trouble continued as Izzy and Matt accidentally led Etemon to them, "Oh great it's monkey face again,"Aurora's eye rolled making him mad, "Didn't anyone tell you not to make the bad guys mad?" Tai asked, "Nope," Aurora said charging straight for the Tyrannomon that Etemon was controlling. "Alright time to put that training to good use," she muttered, "Water Gun," using the Pokemon attacks she remembers, Aurora used those as a base for her elemental training, "Razor Leaf," Piximon nodded, "Good start small then grow," he said.

 **DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS**

"Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon."

After Renamon digivolved, Aurora took a breather allowing the yellow fox to finish the battle. "Thanks for your training Piximon," Aurora said, "I don't think I could have ever made it without you," Piximon waved it off, "No need my lady it was both an honor and a pleasure to train the future queen of the Digital World." Watching them walk away he couldn't help but say a few more words, "With Aurora at the helm I'm sure the Digital World is in good hands," Piximon said before returning to his home to wait for the day that he is needed.

 **Hey I didn't realize that the episode that I missed, the one being where Greymon turns into SkullGreymon, is the episode where Joe gets his crest so I'm going to backtrack a bit so sorry about that  
**

A week or so since departing from Piximon's home, the gang was back to walking the desert when Tai spots something, "Hey is it me or am I seeing the Roman Colosseum?" while Aurora and the Digimon were confused those from Tai's world knew what he was talking about. "Well we've seen some strange things here," Sora said and exploring the Colosseum there was a big field in the center, "This reminds me of a Pokemon battlefield," Aurora commented, "Oh this is a Soccer Field," Tai realized, "Soccer?" Aurora asked confused, "Wait you don't know soccer?" Tai asked, "My world's main form of entertainment is Pokemon battles the only other kind are Contests where it is mostly to show off the beauty of a Pokemon and their moves," Aurora deadpanned. After teaching her and the Digimon, they started a game when Joe's tag starts to glow, "Hold off the game and start looking for Joe's crest," Aurora said getting a disappointed sigh from Tai.

However, as they started to search another Greymon appeared, "Alright Digibrats let's have a ball," Etemon snickered trapping half the Digidestined in a goal post, "Let Renamon and I handle this," Aurora said, "The rest of you try and find Joe's crest," she added.

 **Mami's Theme (Credens Justitiam) I don't own**

"Execute Spirit Evolution," grabbing her device a ring of data surrounded her left hand and with a flick of her hair she slashed the device the data rings surrounded her as a mask and what looks like clothing appeared showing both the back and the front as the started fusing with Aurora. Once the transformation was complete Aurora stood at 6 foot even wearing a crop top that's partially zipped down showing the lower aspect of her chest and she was also wearing short shorts combined with leather chaps as four-foot silver wings spread from her shoulders and light purple hair stopping at mid back. Gripping her bladed tonfas she opened her eyes to let everyone see the blood red orbs within, "Astriamon Warrior of Purity," she called out.

 **End song**

 **DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS, DIGIMON DIGITAL MONSTERS DIGIMON ARE CHAMPIONS**

"Renamon digivolve to Kyubimon."

Growling, Etemon ordered his Greymon to attack the pair, "Dragon Wheel," Kyubimon shouted, "Razor Slash," increasing the explosion from Kyubimon's attack Greymon was sent flying, "I didn't control you to lose you stupid lizard," Etemon shouted acting like well an angry monkey. "Astriamon we've found Joe's crest," TK shouted, "That fast then it's time to end this," Astriamon said charging up both of her blasters, "Charging Viper," aiming for the collar the combined power broke it freeing Greymon, "Uh oh I guess it's time to make like a banana and split," Etemon said.

"Now all we need is TK's and Sora's crests," Joe said looking at his grey colored crest, "I wonder if we could use our elements?" Matt wondered, "Who knows but all I know is that I feel like we're going to be in for an uphill battle," Aurora said as the wind blew her hair back.

 **Ok I need help trying to come up with Astriamon's nonelemental move set so if you have any idea please send them to me via the review/comment section**


End file.
